


I made a GMV for FFXV (WARNING: SPOILERS, MAJOR SPOILERS)

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: Just decided I wanted to show that this game means the world to me. The song is Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon. I don’t own the clips or the game! The pics I got from my boyfriend and friend. :)





	I made a GMV for FFXV (WARNING: SPOILERS, MAJOR SPOILERS)

WARNING: AGAIN, SPOILERS, A LOT

https://youtu.be/evTIZo_qtrw


End file.
